Not So Happy New Year
by Cyrus2007
Summary: A story of 5 teenagers trying to survive through this time of horror. Love, terror and a lot of mystery. What more could you want?
1. Introduction

"Zack? ZACK!"

The 16 year old boy shook his head quickly, sitting up in his chair at full attention as he stared into the eyes of his science teacher. The boy had light blonde locks of hair, the fringe dropped down to his eyebrows, the rest extending past his ears. He was wearing a dark black shirt which consisted of small dark red circles and slashes. Dark coloured jeans dropped down over her white running shoes. The jeans had small tears in it which was considered to be a new type of fashion. Zack did not care much for fashion, or what people thought of him for that matter of fact but today that would not matter. All Zack had ever known was about to change and there was nothing he could do about it. He brushed a hand lightly through his soft hair before giving a firm nod, replying to the teacher

"Yes Sir?"

"What is the mass of one mole of magnesium?"

"24 grams Sir."

"That is correct. Try to at least act like your paying attention."

Zack was a genuinely smart boy and did not have to revise a subject a lot before it got stuck into his head. He groaned quietly as he felt a paper ball flick against the back of his neck, turning to glare at one of his best friends, Tristan, who was grinning widely. Tristan was only a couple of months younger than Zack; He had shoulder length black hair which covered the most of his face, covering one of his eyes completely. Tristan wore a dark black shirt with 'Metallica' written across the front of it, covered mainly by a tribal covered jacket which had Slipknot written down the side. Zack often heard him refer to himself as a 'grunger' but he just got accustomed to calling him 'hippy' He knew it was aggravating and that's why he did it. Zack grinned back

"Don't worry. I'll have the last laugh in Spanish."

He turned back around. Knowing that he had won an almost instant victory.

-Scream, Bang.-

Zack shook his head once again, nearly falling asleep twice in one day. 'Stupid kids' He thought to himself as the screaming continued. The year 10 girls, every day, would run around the school, screaming as if they were in trouble but they got no more attention.

-Ring Ring Ring-

The fire bell erupted, causing most of the students to cover their ears, trying to adjust themselves to the noise levels. A sigh of relief came from most of the students, standing up to push their chairs under the table. Zack grabbed his back, dropping it down on the table behind him, aiming a smile towards Tristan.

"Has been ages since the last fire bell, anything to get out of this lesson"

He smiled, turning his attention towards the two girls making their way towards the duo, the 3rd and 4th member of the group of five.

First there was Freya, the girl that Tristan had had a crush on since the last year of secondary school. She was transferred from London to Colchester and she was trying to find some reports on the radio of her walkman. She stood at five foot seven and had long hair which dropped down to her shoulders, a mix of black and dark red, almost looked like a wave of dark colours. Her skin was very pale and she had a very thin figure. She wore a studded bracelet on her right arm and wore a shirt which had a band title written across it, the writing being too hard to read.

And then there was Jessica. She was roughly the same age as Zack and they had been friends for years, early into secondary school. She stood at about the same height as Freya but was very different in appearance. Jessica had bright blonde hair which extended past her shoulders, covering part of her face; she always did like to seem mysterious. She wore a long sleeved shirt, almost like she was wearing a white sleeved shirt under a normal black t-shirt. She wore a normal pair of jeans, a bit plain compared to the others.

The two boys and two girls were best friends inside the group. The two boys were always seen together with their other friend Nicholas, who was in a different science class to the others, and the girls could gossip for days and days. They referred to themselves as a group because they made a pact on 1st of January 2008. A day that none of them would ever forget. That pact was that no matter how far they were from one another, they would always remain best friends and stay in contact. For on that day…They committed a crime that they would never forget, but it was not time for that. It was time for them to rush out onto the field to line up for what seemed to be an inspection.

They all grabbed their bags and slung them over their shoulders before marching out of the class, E5. The screams still echoed throughout the school, whether they were from inside or outside was unknown…just an echo…drowned out by the ringing of the fire bell.

Nicholas waited outside of the double doors from science block to the field, flicking a coin continuously from his thumb to his hand. Nicholas wore a mainly dark green jacket, blended in with different shades of green. Wired from his walkman extended from his shirt to his ears, which was mainly covered in dark brown hair, not longer than Tristans but shorter than Zacks. The one thing the boys all had in common was a taste of music, heavy rock music blasting out from his headphones, he always preferred it loud. A smile was bought to his face as he watched his four best friends march out from science block, almost proudly. The five were together, like they had been for the majority of their school, now college life. Would it be like that come the end of the day?

Lines and lines of students which averaged at about 3000 students. Despite the size of the college it was not very popular, bad media reports had forced the parents to favour the college that was located in the centre of town. Town of Colchester. The town was very well known and is one of the oldest of Britain. The students were about to be informed about the chaos that was soon to spread across Britain, because of this little town.


	2. January 1st, Back to that day

Chapter 2

January 1st 2008

"Come on…Is only a fence. Easy to get past"

The 6 friends stood in front of a fence, staring up at the barbed wire that blocked off the 7 foot fence from anyone jumping over. Zack, Tristan, Nicholas, Jessica, Freya and Kayla, they all looked at each other before glaring towards the house that was beyond the metal fence. They had stumbled upon it one drunken night and swore to themselves that they would explore it. There were 3 other fences before this final one and wherever there was a forbidden place, the curiosity of the teenagers would take over while adults would simply walk away.

There stood Kayla. She was roughly the same height as the other two girls, maybe a few inches taller than Jessica. She had beautiful shoulder length hair, a fight of brown and blonde mixing among the hair. Her fashion was completely different from the other girls, wearing rather colourful clothes which seemed to reflect her outgoing and playful personality. She had a different music sense when compared to her friends and it didn't make sense to why she was close friends with all of them. Than it made sense. She was the curious side of the group. She completed them. She was the most active of the group and the others seemed to leech their happiness from her.

"Come on. Lets go" Kayla's smile went from ear to ear as she bought the wire clippers to the fence, tearing a big square hole, big enough for people to fit through. She clipped one link at a time until the selected part of the fence fell down, clattering against the ground. Freya moved forward nervously.

"This house wouldn't have been put out far away in this forest, blocked off by four fences for no reason. That house could be dangerous. Hell knows how we found this house in the first place."

Kayla was already half way through the fence before she turned her head, frowning at Freya.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious? Could be just a couple of sheets, there might be barrels of gold or we might find the mighty sword Excalibur. There could be anything in that house."

Freya sighed before tilting her head, loving the enthusiasm that Kayla always had about her.

"Even if I say no you're still going to go?"

"Of course, that's the sort of person I am. You know that"

"Well I can't let you go off on your own."

The girls giggled lightly at each other, all of the friends making their way under the fence. The house was a complete mystery. They had done the research and they couldn't even find it on local maps, all they could find were trees. The entire area was meant to be trees but there was this house.

Current Day, January 10th 2008


	3. No one likes school

Just a brief note from me.

I am sorry about any punctuation/spelling errors that were made in the first two chapters, didn't really check through them because I was in a rush. I am doing coursework and this story at the same time so that I don't get bored while doing coursework :P.

Might sound stupid but it helps so expect a lot of updates. I will make sure that I check through the chapters that I write next time. I have a story that I started about a year ago which I will be leeching off. January 1st is an important date.

I know it is really early in the story but would be happy to read through some reviews. Reading through some of the stories on here gave me the inspiration to write this, despite how bad it might be :P.

PS: I am trying to work on the characters as much as possible before…you know, gruesome details.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 3.

The headmaster paced up and down slowly, his always almost glassing over as he observed the students, who were lined up in single file. The man had to be in his 60's and was dressed strictly like most headmasters, wearing a typical black suit and tie. He bought his hands to his white and blue tie, slowly playing with it, before standing still. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"There have been cases of people apparently being attacked on the other side of town and these attacks are occurring closer towards the town centre. We just want to make it clear that you do not walk home on your own..."

Zack turned straight around to look at Nicholas and Tristan, Freya and Jessica doing exactly the same. The headmaster continued to talk but was barely audible, the 5 friends almost in a state of shock. Nicholas bit down softly on his bottom lip before clasping his hands together. He knew exactly what the other four were thinking.

"I'm sure this has nothing to do with what we did…We made it so that nothing could escape from there. Maybe this is just a coincidence?"

"The other side of town is where that house is. And it is spreading, spreading to the centre of town. There is no way this is a coincidence. It won't be long before this entire country will be engulfed by this horror." Zack whispered, loudly enough for the others to hear. He did not want the other students overhear.

Zack and Nicholas seemed to almost cancel each other out when it came to arguments. Zack always seems to think out the worst possible scenario while Nicholas thinks of the best. It is usually up to the other 3 to decide, almost like a majority vote. On this occasion, Zack won the vote. Zack rubbed the side of his head gently.

"Well we can't just stay in school; we have to get away from here."

"What if I am right? We would all get excluded for truanting. If you are right…Think of how many people are here. We might be able to fend them off."

Zack sighed loudly before following his class back into the building. The apparently true fire drill was over and they were being led back into class, the conversation would obviously have to wait.

Zack tapped his pen on the desk annoyingly from one side to the other, his science teachers' voice being completely drowned out by his own thoughts. He groaned quietly as he felt another paper ball flick against the back of his head, he couldn't believe how Tristan got away with doing it over and over again. Zack turned his head slightly, Tristan's face being completely emotionless.

"We can't stay in here. We may be on the other side of town but if that thing did escape from that house…Hell knows how fast this might spread."

"What the hell do you suggest? That we all pretend to go to the toilet? Won't look suspicious at all" Zack frowned as he turned back around to face the board, cupping his face with both hands. He heard the girls whisper over to Tristan but he decided to stay out of the conversation.

_Where the hell are you Kayla? Without you we seem hopeless and boring. You always bought a certain spark to our life…I miss that._

He snapped back into reality as the door to the science class creaked open, Nicholas walked into the class, all the students looking directly at him. He moved straight towards Mr Taylor, handing him 4 red notes. The teacher put the glasses to his eyes, reading through all notes before speaking loudly

"Tristan, Freya, Zack and Jessica. You are all required in the office now."

A sound of relief was heard from Zack as he quickly pushed his chair under the desk, flashing Nicholas a quick smile before rapidly rushing out of the open door. He was soon joined by his 4 best friends. The group gathered in a circle, almost like a rugby team would during a match. Nicholas roughly pulled his walkman out from his pocket and held it out.

"On the local radio it said that the attacks are increasing in number. It is spreading further north than it is south."

He waited for any reactions before continuing

"That isn't all. The reporter said that in many cases the victim are being bitten and clawed at viciously. Just like that thing in the house."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jessica; usually one of the shyest members of stepped forward.

"We…Have to get out of here. We have to get to somewhere safe"


	4. January 1st again?

**A/N** : Hey, Has been nearly a month? Wow. Been too busy reading through the stories of others I actually forgot about this. Have been doing coursework and other things. Mhm. Anyway, here is the 4th chapter. Review please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 1****st****….again**

Zack and Nicholas stood together in front of the house, both with their arms crossed. They had agreed on something and whenever this happened it meant something bad. Tristan, Jessica, Freya and Kayla were standing just by the house door, turning around to stare at the two boys.

"I'm not going in there" Zack said loudly, keeping his arms crossed firmly

"There could be anything in that house, curiosity killed the cat." Nicholas quickly said to finish Zack's sentence.

Kayla shook her head, bouncing up and down excitedly "Come on, we aren't cats." She grinned at the boys before sticking her tongue out "What happened to you two? We always used to explore places and it was always fun."

Zack and Nicholas turned to each other before sighing in defeat. "On one condition. If we hear something we get out."

Kayla just nodded, quickly moving to the door to open it. "Whatever, lets go!" Zack and Nicholas unhappily stepped up to the porch of the house, stepping through the open doorway, the door creaking behind them to close as they all stepped inside.

Tristan reached into his pocket, a dim light emitting from his mobile phone, the other teens also getting their phones. "I am still a little hung over from last night…"

"Poor baby" Freya grinned, tapping him on the head lightly, purposely messing up his hair.

"Let's just get this over with." Zack shined his light into an empty room, pieces of furniture being covered by plain white sheets. He groaned as he bent over to pick up a needle that was lying on the floor. "Oh great, an old drug house." He joked, throwing the needle onto the ground.

Another creaking sound could be heard, causing the teenagers to look one another. Kayla was still jumping up and down excitedly while Zack and Nicholas moved to cross their arms again. "We heard something, what a shame. Now, let's get going." Zack coughed, shifting nervously. He was acting calm but he was quite nervous about the door creak.

_Might be someone up there…Lets fucking go! Jesus…_

"Nu uh, was only a door." Kayla said as she turned, rubbing her chin. "Lets go explore!" She announced loudly, turning once again to run up the stairs.

"Kayla, Wait!" The group said in unison before sighing, running up the stairs after her. They moved right, down a long corridor, strange red marks covering parts of the wall along with ripped clothing. Kayla was standing still in a doorway, her eyes scanning the first room of the corridor. "Let's get out of here Kayla, don't make me drag you out." Zack said, tapping his foot patiently.

-Bang, Bang, Bang-

The door furthest down the corridor began to crack, splinters of wood falling to the floor, gathering the attention of the 6 people.

"I told you we should o-"

"Shut up Zack!" The five others said in unison.

The door continued to crack, a bloodied hand forcing its way through the middle of the wood, followed by the door quickly flying of the hinges. The teenagers stood still, their eyes focused on the figure that stood now at the end of the corridor.

The figure was about 5'6 and was wearing tattered and ripped clothes. A biohazard sign could be made out from the front of the shirt but he was mainly covered in blood from head to toe. He opened his mouth, a deafening shriek sounding from his bloodied lips.

-BANG-

The second door to the left of the corridor began to shake, gathering their attention. Nicholas was the first one to react "Come on! Let's get out of here" The emotions of the teenagers were mixed, mainly confusion. The figure turned, letting out another shriek as it ran at the group. Nicholas, Zack and Jessica reacted quickly, turning the corner to run down the stairs. The pounding of doors got louder and louder as Tristan, Freya and Kayla stood still. The figure was running getting closer and closer.

Tristan shook the two girls "RUN!" Only Freya turned to run, following the steps of the three others by running down the stairs.

-Bang-

Kayla fell to the ground, the man mounting her (Not in a sexual way :P). Blood dripped from his lips as his face neared hers. She pushed her hands up to block him off, accompanied by Tristan's kicks which had no affect what so ever. The other doors began to crack, one of them nearly opening. The 'creature' leaned down, sinking its teeth into Kayla's arm, tearing a bit of flesh from her wrist, causing even more blood to drop from his lips. She screamed in agony, Tristan attempted to drag the man off before another door was broken, 2 more figures emerging from the doorway. The sound of doors being smashed open could be heard from the other corridor.

"I'm sorry Kayla…" Tristan managed to drag the man off of her temporarily before running, quickly followed by the two other men. A tear rolled down Tristan's cheek as he ran down the stairs, at least five at a time. He could hear the inhuman screaming from upstairs as he rushed through the entrance of the house, forcing the door to close behind him.

He looked around nervously before running back to the metal fence. Tristan forced his way through the hold of the last fence before he could hear the entrance of the house smash open. He knew that his friends had abandoned him but he could not judge. He had just left one of his best friend's to possibly die.

_I should go back…Why did I leave her? Who were they? What were they doing there? What wer_e…?

Tristan's thoughts were interrupted by more screaming. "I have to get home. I am so sorry Kayla…" He whispered to himself before running back through the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Might not be the best idea but I thought their should be some sort of plot as to why the zombies are there. I will explain what the house is about in later chapters but until than. Rate and review :D

I don't mind criticism but not constant. If all you are going to do is complain than don't read it. That's all I ask. If you have any ideas as to how I can improve my story than tell me. I would love some ideas.

Do I really need to do a disclaimer? I don't really know who owns the right of zombies.


End file.
